Level 04: Approaching! Affection x Effect
is the fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis The Game Quest Masters went to Katsumura Network studio to investigate about the unexpected very high rating of 110.9% which an entertainment talk show got. Meanwhile, Bazett and Milkcah had a secret plan in order to make the talk shows an affection regarding to the very high rating the talk show got. Plot Maxwell stormed her office after she was being defeated by the Game Quest Masters. There she said to herself that she will never forgive them for what they did. Meanwhile in Hanamori Media Research, Anaira gave an order to the ratings staff to check the emails thoroughly and detect immediately if they were received an email with suspicious attachments and report it immediately. On the other hand, Kaori and Shion had a pep talk while they were doing their paper works regarding to Maxwell's surprise attack earlier. The next day, Anaira received a message from Katsumura Channel wherein an entertainment talk show entitled 101 Talk got a rating of 110.9%. She told this to Noi and her fellow Game Quest Masters and they decided to head on to the set afterwards. Back to RSG headquarters, Maxwell discussed to Sachi and Chrona about on what she did last night wherein she extracted the 110.9% Bug into the ratings data received from Hanamori Media Research. Bazett and Milkcah, meanwhile, had an idea to defeat the Game Quest Masters immediately. And when they reached to Katsumura Network building, they were caught off by the security personnel of the network. They were entered inside in the network building afterwards when Anaira told them that they came just to have a conversations with the hosts of the talk show regarding to their ratings. Inside the studio, the Game Quest Masters had a chance to talk with the hosts of the talk show about the ratings the show got yesterday. Yumi Adachi, one of the hosts, got affected when she saw that rating since their show never get an enormous high rating as 110.9% rating. In Hanamori Media Research, Noi noticed thru surveillance monitor that there were members of RSG were approaching to Katsumura Network building. She tried to contact Anaira and the Game Quest Masters, but no one to avail. Back to the studio, Bazett and Milkcah disguised as fake celebrities and entered inside the studio where the Game Quest Masters were also there. As the taping of the talk show resumes, Anaira observes the behavior of the two fake celebrities, since she believes that they were both members of RSG. Later on, Anaira began to confront the two fake celebrities when Milkcah gave the white envelope containing a device that has strains of 110.9% Bug. The director decided to cut the filming as the tension starts. The two fake celebrities revealed to them as Bazett and Milkcah, both were members of RSG, and they came just to congratulate the staff of the talk show which they got a rating of 110.9% yesterday, which the hosts didn't believe, and also the Game Quest Masters. As a result, the two parties ended up in a battle. Meanwhile, Sachi and Chrona explained to Maxwell about the secret plan of Bazett and Milkcah so that she could understand about this. On the other hand, Anaira told Bazett and Milkcah that she can't forgive them for manipulating the ratings, and she — along with her fellow Game Quest Masters — defeated them using their respective finishers. After the battle, the Game Quest Masters removed and destroyed the strains of 110.9% Bug inside the studio, as well as the device inside the white envelope. Yumi and her fellow talk show host, Kagome Miura, thanked the Game Quest Masters for solving their problem regarding to the TV ratings. As they returned back to RSG headquarters, Bazett and Milkcah were both scolded by Maxwell for their failed mission. At night, Anaira noticed that there's a book under her office table. She found out that it was a book containing the details about the solution to remove all the strains of 110.9% Bug, and she kept the book to a secret place. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes